


【VKerry】举手之劳

by MOICHA



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: Kerry因为观看的超梦芯片有问题，回收时意识被强行踢出服务器，却落到了一只机械猫的身体里
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	【VKerry】举手之劳

【VKerry】举手之劳

Kerry Eurodyne花了两分钟才重新睁开眼睛。他头晕脑胀四肢发软，来自于大脑的强烈刺激让他只想要立刻摘掉超梦头环趴到地上去呕吐，这三无超梦带来的不确定性让他整个人都像是遭遇了一场巨大的灾难，尤其是最后的那个冲击感，他被推得向后，全身的骨骼都在移位，突如其来的撞击把他重新送回了现实里。  
现在好了，他的情况更糟，脑子乱成一团，得有两天不能继续去完成他美妙的冒险。他咒骂着把手伸向额头，准备把那个该死的头环从脑袋上摘下来，但是直到手伸了出去，他才发觉到自己身边的异样感。  
首先他的头顶光秃秃的，四十分钟前他带上的那个超梦头环不翼而飞，反而脚边踩着个差不多触感的金属架子。然后他发现自己多半是倒在了地上，因为他的视线极低，像是从别人的裤腿底下窥探世界：他正待在个垃圾箱旁边，应该是，虽然比他平常能见到的那些大了几十倍。最后是他的手，Kerry不确定那是不是还应该被叫做是手，反正它是灰白色的，还夹杂了点黑色的部分，虽然没有毛，但看起来依然更像是——  
Kerry从地上翻身而起，以前所未有的速度手脚并用的冲向街对面的落地玻璃窗，车笛懒洋洋的在他背后响起，提醒他闯过红灯的行为有多么不靠谱，但是他没空操心这个，因为他已经从玻璃的反射里看到了自己现在的样子。  
那玩意儿应该是叫斯芬克斯。Kerry曾经在公司的宣传册上见过它，从鸟类灭绝法案通过没多久之后，这些人造的智能小宠物就开始被提上议程，用一层毛皮包裹着金属骨骼，装出讨人喜欢的模样——但是没什么人买，他们连自己都喂不饱——Kerry不知道这只猫是怎么出现在城市里的，上一批人造宠物被销毁之后，已经有整整三年流水线没有再次进行生产了，而且他这只，他，后脚甚至还在漏电。  
「活他妈的见鬼了！」Kerry咆哮出声，下一秒他用爪子捂住嘴，夹起尾巴迅速的溜进了小巷里，刚才似乎有人在向他的方向打量。这不是什么好事，他还没准备好去当别人的小宝贝，靠展示肚皮过完接下来的猫生，而且他还有可能遇到帮派份子，他们能把他活吃了，用辣椒和钢水当佐料。  
Kerry小心翼翼的穿过巷子，他还不知道为什么自己的意识会被装进了无毛猫的身体里，三天前他和他的经纪人大吵了一架，宣布自己要闭关创作，拉黑了所有人的联系方式，还把家门口保镖们的模式调成了主人中心，没多久他就发现自己脑袋里一片空白，一个音符都写不出来，他在最常去的那家贩子手里买了个刚到货的超梦，准备在感官刺激里找找灵感，一开始还好，不过很快，他就躺到地上去了。  
但愿他能记得回家的路。Kerry抬头看过去，眼前的建筑高耸入云，是在他家里都能看到超级摩天大楼，他得穿过这里走很长一段路——警笛声忽然在不远处响起，凌乱的脚步和枪声，Kerry一个箭步冲进摩天大楼里，紧跟他的还有在外面游荡的不少行人，门立刻紧贴着他们的脚跟关闭起来，还打开了警备模式。是一群动物帮的疯狗，不知道怎么的和六街帮打了起来，足足有几十人，连NCPD都出动了，Kerry可没兴趣欣赏帮派斗殴，他从人群的脚底下钻了出去，准备到大楼里面去解决一下自身的问题。因为他已经注意到自己新身体的另外一个缺点：他会饿。就像手册上宣传的那样，他的机械身体里面藏了个机械胃，让主人们可以充分享受到饲养宠物的真实感和快乐。去死吧。  
Kerry接连爬过了七层楼梯，在垃圾桶里面翻找食物他还做不到，而且他也不需要，瞧那，不就是个理应属于他的食盆吗？他避过喝的两眼发直脚下打晃的醉鬼，一蹦一跳的靠近八层居住区的拐角处，放在那里的食盆里堆满了特制猫粮，足够他窝在这个小角落里思考好几天。  
比如他接下来该怎么办，怎么才能回到他原本的身体里——  
一双手抓在他的腋下，把他从地上提了起来。Kerry反射性的弓起背，尖锐的金属指甲探出爪子。  
「WOW，」从身后抱紧他的男人发出惊讶的声音，「你从哪儿来的，小可爱？」  
你他妈的才——好吧，他的确挺可爱的。

男人开始哼歌，他用一只手抱着Kerry，一边弯腰捡起地上的那个食盆，愉快的带着他们一同回到了自己转角的住所，看那床边的位置就知道这个食盆是他专门放到那里的，就为了狩猎像自己这样幼小无知的小可怜。他饱餐了一顿，被男人带进浴室洗了个澡，还用巨大蓬松的毛巾擦干净了身体，直到他再次被安置到男人的怀里，陪对方一起查看电脑上的信息，才从这种莫名其妙里清醒过来。  
Kerry启动嘴边的预设声音开关，发出了一声软绵绵的猫叫，男人低头看向他，眼睛温柔的微弯着，光学义眼是深灰色的，Kerry愣了几秒，然后他慢吞吞的把前肢压在对方的手臂上，让下巴搭在了他的桌子上。  
看起来，这男人似乎对自己没什么恶意，大概只是想要捡只会动的放在自己家里养，不过也无所谓，反正他也需要地方思考自己接下来的行动。  
他抬头看向电脑屏幕，一个叫神父的家伙发消息过来对他的新主人说他”干得不错，V”，还随信附带了300块欧元，而那个叫V的男人正在迅速的将钱转账回自己的账户，他又向下翻了几条，拒绝了一个从什么酒吧偷东西的任务就抱着Kerry站起来，准备把他放回窝里，Kerry看到他闪出蓝光的眼睛，他歪了下脑袋，然后从男人怀里跳下来，自己走向了床边，果然没多久V就满脸抱歉的弯腰摸了摸他的头，拎起外套出了门。  
等他一走，Kerry立刻一扫懒洋洋的状态行动起来，他打开电脑，先翻了一圈他的新主人的信息，这个叫V的家伙是个雇佣兵，名气不大，而且还挺倒霉，两个礼拜前为了从漩涡帮那里夺取个芯片，把自己唯一一辆汽车给搞坏了，委托的报酬甚至还不够修车，他有个哥们儿叫Jackie，常去的医院在地下，全身上下最贵的零件是那对眼睛。Kerry关掉界面，然后开始搜索有关他寄居的人造身体的信息，这玩意儿在很多年前就停产了，公司回收了大部分的产品集中销毁，剩余的也多数被玩坏丢弃，网上能查到的最后一条消息在六个月前，警察在某家非法超梦的拍摄地点查获了大量损坏的人造宠物，它们基本只有大脑部分保存正常，似乎被当成了某种载体使用。他又搜索了一下自己最后看过的那个超梦，好得很，连黑市里都没有相关信息，装在他脑袋上的不知道是从哪里挖出来的三无垃圾。而等到他打开电视，却发现本地新闻在播报关于荒坂情报部门的部队在街头巷尾找茬超梦贩子的消息，也不知道他们得罪了哪个上层人物。  
但是Kerry更想要知道自己身体的消息，他可没打算一直困在这只人造动物的躯壳里，当个穷光蛋雇佣兵的宠物，首先他得想办法给他的经纪人发个消息，或者其他能进到他别墅里的人——  
开门的声音响了起来，Kerry以最快的速度关闭电视和电脑，他跳到V放在门口的垫子旁边，开始做每一只宠物都会的举动：舔自己的爪子。  
回到家的雇佣兵看起来精疲力尽，他才刚刚脱掉外套就倒在床上闭上眼睛，没多久就睡死了过去。Kerry把头转开，故意不去看他的侧脸。

他的新主人整天早出晚归，忙活一些乱七八糟的委托，整整持续了一个礼拜，当然Kerry也没闲着，V电脑的搜索引擎历史记录已经被关于人造宠物的条目盖满了，可惜Kerry黑不进他的消息库里，猫爪子也根本不适合打字，而且想要说服别人自己是个困在机械大脑里的摇滚明星，而不是个有妄想症的电脑AI也根本就像是做梦。  
「唉。」Kerry叹了口气，他爬上床，心安理得的待在雇佣兵的怀抱里，感觉V的手顺着他的后脑抚摸下来，然后挠了挠他的下巴，Kerry舒服的眯起眼睛，他把头在男人的臂弯里蹭了蹭，差点就因为这样的状态睡着了。  
Kerry猛然清醒过来。该死，一定是因为这种放松又惬意的日子过久了，让他几乎忘了自己的目标。他忽然有了主意，如果没办法让别人相信他是Kerry Eurodyne，那就不需要让他们相信，只要他能把自己的意识传输回去，不就可以了？比如把意识装在超梦里，然后戴在他身体的脑袋上……不，不行，他得接触自己的身体，超过那个头环，人造猫的耳朵上面就有一个连接器，妙极了，直接接入他的大脑。  
他马上从床上跳了起来，一脚踩在V的胳膊上，后脚大概是碰到了对方的义体，电流顺着金属骨骼穿过他的脊椎直击大脑，Kerry猛然一颤，V也似乎因为那种冲击清醒过来，他愣了几秒，然后想要伸手去抱他的宠物，但是对方伸出一只爪子将他推开，似乎在他们之间划下了一条界线。  
「等等，V，」他开口道，「我需要你帮我一个忙。」  
雇佣兵整个人僵在那里，表情看起来就像是刚刚蒙受上帝的垂怜而出现了幻听。  
「没错，是我在说话。」Kerry拍着爪子，试图让V的情绪集中，「你应该知道我是个人造宠物了，对吧？」他抬起左脚，露出光滑毛皮下面的金属。  
V正在努力让视线对焦，他张了张嘴，发出迟疑的应答声，「呃，对。」  
该死，他捡到那把枪的时候反应都没那么夸张。  
「而我就是个……人工智能，会思考的那一种。」  
「嗯哼。」男人虚弱的回应着，表情看起来大受打击。他一定想要一只真的宠物很久了。Kerry摇了摇头，决定尽量避开他脆弱的内心，把事情导入自己想要的正轨上来。  
「我知道你是个雇佣兵，V，我有个……活儿要交给你去办。」  
V用一只手撑起下巴，「你这样多久了？」  
「什么？」  
「为什么忽然要对我说话，你昨天还跟我喵。」  
「我就是……」Kerry快速转动着金属眼珠，「刚刚找回自己的声音。」  
「嗯哼，」V无精打采的说，「所以你现在就是个能说话，会思考，还有个活儿要给我办的家伙咯。」  
「差不多，但是我的确还是需要吃饭。」  
「好吧，」雇佣兵叹了口气，「说说你的活儿吧。你应该不是那个什么巫毒帮派来的黑客吧，装出讨人喜欢的样子，骗取别人的同情心，然后转头把他脑袋里的芯片烧了。」  
「当然不是，」Kerry抗议着，「我都没听说过这个莫名其妙的帮会！」  
「好。好。」  
「嗯……你听说过Kerry Eurodyne吗？」  
V挑眉看向他的猫。他当然知道这么个人，尽管他从来也不看娱乐新闻。美国最出名的摇滚明星，脾气火爆，同性恋，MSM的摇钱树，从武侍时代就拥有大量死忠歌迷，揍过票贩子，得过抑郁症，还曾经在自己家里上演自杀未遂。  
得到了肯定答复的Kerry立刻变得欢欣鼓舞起来，「听着，V，我需要你到我家……呃，他的家里去一趟。」  
「嗯？难道你是他的客人吗？」  
「当然不是——」  
「不干。」  
被截断的Kerry茫然的眨了眨眼睛，对方毫不停顿的继续说了下去，「你说的是Eurodyne的那个别墅，对吧，我曾经路过过一次。你知道那里配备了多少安保机器人（其实就一个）和无人巡逻机吗？我就算在门口多看一眼，都得被切成碎片。」  
Kerry当然知道的一清二楚，他的每一个保镖都经过了他签字盖章，植入忠诚芯片。  
「但是我——知道，Kerry Eurodyne那个家伙，正沉睡在梦里，等着你去解救呢。」  
V用食指敲了敲自己的脸颊，露出一个凉薄的笑容，「怎么，大明星需要一个白马王子？」  
「差不多吧。」Kerry靠近他，V只挣扎了一秒，就伸出手任由对方爬进自己的怀里。  
「你是怎么知道这个的？」他现在质问的语气变得温柔的多，连手都在不自觉的开始揉他颈后的皮肤。  
Kerry愉快的哼了哼，懒洋洋的开口道，「当然是因为我是个智慧体，这事在我们那都传疯了。」他怕男人不上当，连忙继续加大筹码，「如果你救了他，他肯定会给你一大笔钱。」  
「我不确定……」V犹豫着说，谈到报酬明显让他心动起来，据Kerry所知，他这些日子以来赚的那些钱，只够付下半个月的房租。  
「拜托，V，这事真的没有你想象中的那么困难，瞧，只要你接近他的家门，我知道他的密码，我们直接就可以进去，不会惊动任何一个人。」  
「好吧，」他最后说，「就让我们来当这个白马王子吧。」

他们立刻计划起来，Kerry给V上传了他记得的安保布局，他们当然不能冒充送人造披萨的快递员，但是只要打开最外面的门，就能让花园里的机器人向门口集中防御。  
V翻过外侧的围墙，他远程关闭了距离自己最近的两个监视器，然后穿过灌木丛小心翼翼的摸向别墅的正门。正如Kerry所说的那样，大门的打开让附近的安保机器人和无人巡逻机全部集中到了那里，正在警惕的地毯式搜索门口，他弯腰躲过了无人机的探照灯，这些飞在天上的人造机械没有热能扫描器，只要屏住呼吸就能很轻松的通过。他们迅速接近到了正门，已经可以看到落地窗透出来的灯光，V侧身躲进了阴影里，他解开外套，让Kerry从他的怀里跳出来，沿着墙边走向那里，他的机械猫跳到了把手上，快速按下几个数字，头顶的指示灯闪起打开的绿色，V走向他，压着把手打开门，带着他的猫闪身进了别墅里。  
Kerry轻车熟路的走在前面，他的家和他睡着之前一样，扔的到处都是的杂物，摆了一墙的昂贵吉他，V忽然停下脚步，他站在桌子前发出惊讶的赞叹声，正面对着他的那副画里的Kerry Eurodyne裸身执剑，像一只破茧而出的蝴蝶。  
但是Kerry可没空停下来，他已经看到了自己倒在沙发上的身体，超梦头环还戴在他的脑袋上，幻觉体验中的状态让他双眼蒙上了一层白膜，他连忙跳上沙发，伸出爪子去碰头环上的接入口，V从背后走向他，他把Kerry一把抱起来，拽出他耳朵上方的连接器，直接插到了那个头环上。他的猫立刻变得全身僵硬起来，V吓了一跳，不知道自己是不是应该断开他们的连接，他抬头看过去，发现大明星眼睛上的白膜逐渐开始变淡。  
V盯着他们，又忍不住开始打量那个摇滚巨星，他以前只从电视里见过对方，这家伙看起来相当年轻，头发染成了白色，喉咙处的黑色义体相当夸张，头环侧边还插着个超梦芯片，V侧头看着他，然后伸出手想要拨开垂在他眼睛周围的发丝，但是背后响起的警报声截断了他的动作，V转过头，已经发现了入侵者的保镖正在向房间靠拢过来，数道探照灯射向他们的方向。  
V骂了一句，立刻探身过去查看传输的进度，只进行到60%让他忍不住又骂了句更难听的，他想要断开他们，但是Kerry Eurodyne明显开始回神的眼睛又让他不得不放弃了这个念头。V弯身藏到沙发后面，正面照过来的灯光几乎让他睁不开眼睛，他沿着厨房走过去，手指贴着墙壁轻轻叩击，终于找到了他的猫告诉他的后门位置，这里只有一个监视器还在工作着，他关闭了它，然后很快翻过围墙，顺着大路离开了这间别墅。

Kerry在他的安保系统把猫击碎之前清醒过来，他急速的呼吸着从沙发上跳起来，一把扯下那个头环扔到地上，他转头看向还和他连接着的那只机械猫，用手托着将连接器从自己身上拔了下来，也许他该把它还给那个雇佣兵，谁知道呢。他的脑袋里现在全是关于新歌的疯狂念头。

V躺在床上。他盯着天花板，感觉大脑里空白一片，才离开他的猫不到三天，他就已经开始想念它，直到来自于K.E的转账打断了他。不知道哪来的家伙给他转了一大笔钱，足够他换上一辆新车，再换上几个义体，然后肆意的在夜之城里兜风。他打开窗户，楼下的巨幅广告牌正在更换新的内容，看起来就像是他们的摇滚小王子终于又有了灵感，关于新歌的Demo小样已经录制完毕。  
但是这和V可没什么关系，他开着新车和他的好朋友Jackie在城市边缘转了一大圈，玩了整整一个月才重新踏进家门。他打开电脑，一封未读信息正躺在邮箱里，有个叫Kerry Eurodyne的家伙说有个特别的委托给他，详细内容要求见面谈。  
好极了，那个大明星。V听了一路这家伙那首关于奇妙冒险的新歌。然后他拨通了视讯电话。  
Kerry Eurodyne正坐在沙发上，他微微抬着下巴，对着雇佣兵露出微笑。  
那种义体碰撞的电流感忽然又钻进了他的大脑。

Fin.


End file.
